


Storytelling

by mrs_d



Category: due South
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Humor, M/M, Snippet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 11:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4135428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_d/pseuds/mrs_d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray Vecchio tries to brag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storytelling

**Author's Note:**

> Shamelessly ripped off from the Buffy the Vampire Slayer season 6 episode, "As You Were."

“Stanley, I ever tell you about the time Fraser saved me from drowning in the trunk of a car?”

“No. But Fraser saved me from drowning a bunch of times, too.”

“Bet my story’s better.”

“Did he kiss you underwater?”

“...No.”

“I’m gonna win.”


End file.
